West-Crock-Allen household oneshots
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: I've always loved the headcanon of Bart moving in with Wally and Artemis, so here are some connected one-shots of that! Rated T for cursing and other things, pairings: Spitfire and Bluepulse. Requests are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always loved the headcannon that Bart stays with Artemis and Wally, so enjoy some random oneshots! Requests are appreciated**

Bart put his bags on the floor, next to the door and put his hands on his hips, looking around the apartment. Wally and Artemis followed behind him, carrying some of his other things. It wasn't _small_ per-se. It was big enough for the three of them. It had a pretty big living room, their dog Brucely sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball, a coffee table not far from the couch with a few water bottles and paper plates on it. And there was a flat-screen TV with an Xbox hooked up to it. Across from the door there was the kitchen, a small table and two chairs there and a sink with a few dirty dishes in them.

Down the hall were two rooms, Wally and Artemis' and what he assumed was his own. "So, where will I sleep?" Wally shut the door and looked over to Artemis who just finished setting things down. "Well, until the guest bedroom is set up, the couch." his shoulders dropped and looked at the couch, it did look comfortable, especially with Brucely cutely snoring, but the couch? Really?

"You'll start school in two weeks." Wally said, and Barts shoulders slouched, "But your guys' history is so boring! In the future we learn about you guys!" he gestured to the two heroes "And, the math they teach now totally changed, I'll be completely clueless!" Wally shrugged and patted the teen on the back "Good luck." Bart's brows furrowed and he looked over at his bags, sighing, he'll get used to it here.

* * *

They went shopping, Bart seemed pretty excited, especially when they got there. "Twinkies? What even are those?"

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD TWINKIES?!" everyone's heads turned to Wally, who had his hands on the teens shoulders shaking him. "Babe, buy them all." he stated, looking toward Artemis, who just rolled her eyes and put two boxes in the cart, despite Wally glaring at her. Basically, what Wally learned was the fact that there are no good foods in the future. "You guys don't even have Rocky Road ice cream?" Wally stared in disbelief, looking back at Artemis who cut him off by putting some in the cart.

They ended up buying three carts of things, The Justice League (AKA Bruce or Dick) pay for their food bill, especially now, because they're are two speedsters in this house and that's a lot of food. At one point, when Artemis was busy and had Wally go out and shop by himself, he bought a cart full of Chicken Weezie's, which he was trying to talk Artemis into doing right now. Well, both he and Bart.

"C'mon Arty!" the ginger begged, he was on his knees, and Bart was in the same position. "Yeah Artemis!" they looked desperate, but she was _not_ going to have three cupboards full of Chicken Weezie's _again!_

They eventually gave up, with the compromise that they might get half a cart full of them next time they come, if both of them behave. Artemis now had to mother what seemed like two children, yet one was a teenager and the other was her 21 year old boyfriend. She dragged a hand down her face and got in line. The cashier looked horrified when she saw all the items, but it wasn't new to them.

Once their car was full of food, with barely any space for Bart to fit in, they drove back to the apartment. And thanks to speedsters it wasn't long until everything was put away. Well, other than the Twinkies, which were already gone. "I'll get more tomorrow." Wally whispered to Bart as Artemis left the room. "I heard that!" the speedster froze and he looked down the hall,

"I'll still do it, I'm not scared of her."

Artemis walked back into the room, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised, "What was that?" Wally just shrugged and quickly turned on his heel, opening the fridge and started to pretend to look for something to eat. She looked at Bart and just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the fake watch on his wrist. "Wow! Look at the time! Night you guys!" he ran to the couch and laid down, using Brucely as a pillow, and pretended to snore at first, but then he actually fell asleep not to long later.

Maybe he will get used to it.

* * *

 **Sorry thats short! hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did please follow/ favorite and review! They all keep me going! Requests are appreciated!**


	2. Coming Out

Jaime looked down at the peice of paper before letting out a sigh and looking at the townhouse infront of him. He climbed the steps and knocked on their door, before he could even finish the door swung open to reveal Bart.

Jaime raised and eyebrow and smiled, "Hey Her-man-o!" Bart exclaimed, and before Jaime could correct him Wally came up and greeted him. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and gestured him to come inside.

Artemis was in the kitchen at the time, making spaghetti, multiple pans of it actually, though Jaime didn't question it. She smiled warmly at him before turning back around and continuing what she was doing.

"You're the first of Barts of friends to stay the night, usually they just come over for a few hours." Wally informed, and Jaime turned to Bart and mouthed 'friends?' a panicked expression went across Barts face and he let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh, and _here's_ my room." he pulled Jaime into his room and closed the door behind him.

"You haven't told them yet?" Jaime questioned and Bart stayed silent. "You haven't told your parents." Jaime sighed and looked down. "I _have_ _actually_." he began, before looking down, as if he were ashamed.

"That's why I had to come here, they didn't take it that well, they expect me to marry a women, and I am _bisexual_ but I just dont think they understand that." he explained and sympathy crossed Barts face.

"I'll tell them tonight." Bart announced, and Jaime smiled, and put a hand on Barts shoulder "Thank you hermano."

Artemis opened the door "The spaghettis done."

"ITS SPAGET!" Wally practically screamed out. Artemis smirked and rolled her eyes. "I will get smack you until you dont even know what _meme_ means." she stated and walked into the kitchen.

Bart followed her, his face was pale. He sat at the table, Jaime next to him and Artemis and Wally across from them. There were four bowls out (Bart and Wally having gigantic ones) with parmesan on the table and milk glasses for them all. "Babe this is _amazing."_ Wally commented and quickly started eating. Bart just looked at his bowl.

Wally stopped and raised an eyebrow "Spaget-ow sorry Arty-Spagettiis your favorite Bart, whats up?" Bart looked up to see Wally and Artemis glancing at him with worried looks and Jaime looking a bit anxious.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys this for awhile." he started and looked over to Jaime. The adults stayed silent and still, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, other than just..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nevermind. Jaime and I-we're dating."

The two of them had blank expressions on their faces. Before Artemis grinned and turned to Wally "Finally." she exhaled "I thought we had to tell you before you told us."

Barts mouth was wide open, and Jaime let out a laugh. "What do you mean?"

"We always knew Bart, only an idiot couldn't tell thag you two were crushing on each other hard."

"So your not mad?" Wally frowned, at Barts question. "What kind of people would we be if we were mad? Of course we aren't Bart, we will always except you, thats what familys for."

Artemis turned to Wally after he finished that statement "And if your family doesnt, then clearly they aren't truly family." Wally added, and smiled to Artemis, who did the same to him.


	3. Bullied

Wally ran a hand through his fiery red hair and looked over at Artemis, both were confused and angry. They had been called over to Barts school after he had gotten into a fight.

The spitfire blonde in front of him angrily swung the school doors opened and marched down to the office. Wally sped up to her and grabbed her shoulder, but she didnt stop like he had hoped.

"Hey, try to uh...not be so _mad_ when we see him." a small-but terrifying-chuckle left her and she shook her head. Once they reached the office door Wally raced ahead and opened it for her, really only because he didnt want everything in the office breaking apart when Artemis slammed the door.

Bart was already sitting down, his head down and he refused to look at the two of them. The couple sat down, Wally impatiently tapping his foot and Artemis death staring Bart.

"So, you two are his guardians?" Wally nodded and gave the principal a fake smile. "What happened?" Artemis questioed, she was looking at Bart but the principal decided to answer.

"Well, according to Josh, the boy he punched, Bart just jumped him." both Artemis and Wally froze, they were in disbelief.

"That's not what happened." the voice was quiet, they all almost didnt hear it. Bart looked up, he had a split lip and a black eye, of course Artemis and Wally knew it would be all healed in an hour so they weren't worried.

"Bart, everyone that we called down said that it _is_ what happened." Bart tensed up and his brows furrowed.

"Thats becuase Josh got to choose who went down!" the principals face whitened and he cleared his throat.

"What _did_ happen then Bart?" Artemis sounded much angrier, but it was all toward the principle.

"He was bullying this kid...so I stepped in, thats all that happened." Wally stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hes suspended for 3 days." the principal stated and the two looked at him "And Josh?" the man didn't answer, he just stood up and opened the door for them. Artemis opened her mouth to say something but Wally grabbed her arm and lead her out.

Once they got into the car and started driving Artemis finally spoke up.

"No more kids at school." Barts mouth dropped "I was helping someone!" Artemis shook her head "I know, I believe you, but no one else does, you got in trouble your grades might drop-"

"You let me fight some of the most dangerous people in the world! And you get mad at me for protecting a kid?" Bart was in disbelief, he looked at Wally for help but the redhead didnt say anything.

"Im not mad at you, I'm proud if anything, I did the same thing when I was in school and all I did was get suspended and expelled and I got horrible grades." Bart opened his mouth to speak but Artemis cut him off again.

"Also, you'd expose your powers, especially if they break one of your bones and you show up fine and healed the next day." he was silent, that one made sense.

"Then what do I do? Just ignore it?" Wally laughed and shook his head. "Let me tell you a story..."

/ **breaklinecauseimusingmyphone** \

Wally was pretty badly bullied, but he managed to keep it a seceret from the team. Of course until Robin hacked his phone while he was bored and found a few texts.

Robin went straight to Artemis. "I was thinking, that while I hack their phone and expose them, you could cause a distraction by-"

"Beating their asses? Of course." Robin cackled and just nodded. They took the zeta-tubes to Central City and Artemis rode down to his school. This was her _favorite_ of Robins plans.

Her motorcycle went to a full stop and she climbed off of it, everyone stared at her as she smoothly took off her helmet and walked toward Wally, swaying her hips back and forth.

Wally was just now noticing his girlfriend, for he was just confronting a man whom she assumed was his bully.

"Artemis what are you-" she smashed her lips onto his, he was to in shock to kiss back, but once he comprehended what was happening, she pulled away.

His bully was in pure disbelief. Artemis turned to him, anger painted on her features.

She punched him in the face, yelling out phrases that are _definitely_ not appropriate. He fell backwards and onto the ground, then she kicked him in the gut.

/ **Breakline\** "So, get Jaime to fight him?" Wally laughed and Artemis punched her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"I know you've gotten into other fights before Bart, but you've always came out without any injuries-"

"Well the other times it was more verbal." Wally wrinkled his nose in confusion. "About what?" Bart was silent for a moment, letting out a sigh and swallowing hard.

"They were making fun of me for being bi." his voice had a small crack in it as he talked. Jaime had come to see Bart a few weeks ago, they may have shared a kiss, Bart thought that the people at his school weren't so close-minded as they are.

Artemis laughed "Hell _I'll_ beat their ass." Bart let out a small laugh and nodded. "Thanks, I just cant wait to get out of that place." Wally hummed in response. "You can always transfer, y'know instead of waiting another 3 years."

Bart laughed and quickly nodded.

"You guys are the best."


	4. Kicked Out

Jaime looked at the townhouse before him, a duffel bag in his hand. How was he supposed to just randomly show up and introduce himself at 12 am. It was a hot summer night, but he still wore his usual jacket and jeans.

He sighed and remembered why he was even here.

Upon being around Bart, Jaime began figuring out he liked boys. Neither if his parents took this well. His father silently stood up and walked out of the room as his mother was crying, her head in her hands. They already knew he was bisexual, they had just found out that Jaime was dating Bart.

Jaime reached for her shoulder, but then hesitated and pulled back. He was the reason for this. His father walked back and threw a duffel bag at him.

"You are not my son." He muttered under his breath and gestured to the door. Jaime slowly stood up, and walked to the door, before he walked out he looked at them one last time.

His dad wouldnt make eye contact with him, his mom still had tears streaming down her face. Anger rushed over Jaime and he slammed the door closed behind him.

As the teen walked down the street, his grip on the bag tightening and loosening. "Dammit!" He cried out.

It wasn't like he wouldn't only date boys he was bisexual! They just didn't understand it. He stopped and sat on the curb. Where was he supposed to go?

The cave? No that place blew up a long time ago. He could go to the new base. His Blue Beetle costume formed on and he took off. Though, mid-air he had another idea.

Bart had always invited him to stay. Jaime pulled his phone out, Barts texted him the address many times. Jaime would probably be more comfortable there anyways, hes heard about how much of a mess the base was.

And that's how he got where he was. He formed out of the costume, and slowly stepped toward the townhouse. He did it as slow as possible. It seemed like it took a minute for him to climb up each step.

His heart was rapidly beating in his chest, and he felt nauseous when his fist connected with the door. "Its 12 am! Who could it be?!" He heard Artemis say. He almost forgot that Bart was staying with the two of them.

The door opened to reveal the blonde, one of her eyebrows raised when she saw him. She looked over to Bart who put his hands up.

"I didn't invite him!" He defended. Wally stood up and walked toward the two. "What do you need kid?" He quickly asked, with a smile. It reminded Jaime of Barry.

"I just-I need a place to stay for a while." Artemis and Wally looked at each other for a moment. Jaime had a hand on the back on his neck.

With a sigh, the couple side stepped and gestured for Jaime to come in. He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded to them and walked in.

It wasn't the first time he stayed, why was he being so awkward? Bart noticed the look on his face and his head tilted slightly in confusion.

Jaime set down his bag and toom his shoes off before awkwardly sitting at the dinner table. Artemis set a bowl down in front of the teen. The food was cold, for its probably been hours since they ate, he wasn't complaining though.

It was the fastest Bart had seen him eat, which definitely sparked confusion for the speedster.

Artemis and Wally were very welcomingwelcoming. No matter how much of a burden he was they had always allowed him in, this though, was different. He had never shown up with a duffel bag, and had definitely never been this awkward.

"So, whats going on?" Wally asked, finally breaking the silence. Jaime sighed and his head dropped. "I-my parents they-" he was at a loss of words. The two knew that Bart and Jaime were together, and they had absolutely no problem with it.

"They found out that Bart and I are dating." he slowly explained and he saw Artemis' face turn from confusion to remorse in a milisecond. "They kicked you out." she finished, gesturing to the bag.

Wally put a comforting hand on Jaime's shoulder and when the teen looked up at him the redhead smiled. "You can stay as long as you want." Artemis said, her raspy voice was calming and warm.

"Go put your stuff in Barts room, its about time for bed." Bart jumped up and picked the bag up. "C'mon her-man-o!" he was all happy and giddy as usual. Jaime was still hesitant, but he had a smile on his face as he followed his boyfriend down the hall.

Wally wrapped his arm around Artemis' waist and pulled her close to him. "So, we'll he more crammed than usual." he muttered and she smiled in return.

"We're all he has right now babe." the blonde responded, before giving him a kiss. "I know." he smiled before kissing her once more.

 **I kinda like the idea of Jaime staying with them! I might write a few more of these!**


End file.
